


location unknown

by soongyuus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongyuus/pseuds/soongyuus
Summary: wonwoo will always find his way back home





	location unknown

**Author's Note:**

> hi! since christmas season had started the moment September began, here's a kinda christmas fic i wrote for the MW community. it was actually an existing fic i did for a friend and i've been thinking who would best suit the characters. thinking about the song i based it on (Location Unknown by Honne), MW just came to mind. so, here it is. there might be typos or spelling errors but i'm too lazy to edit this again.
> 
> as stated, title is from the song by Honne. :) i hope you enjoy reading!

_ “You really have to go, huh?” The boy in white sweater mutters, his breath creating a cloud of smoke around them, his smile waning a little bit and it hurts. He knows just how much it hurts because he feels it, too. But sometimes, letting go is the only way to make it work. _

_ “I’m sorry,” the other boy mumbles in a quiet voice, his trembling hands tucked inside the pocket of his beige coat that’s too big on his but still strikes something within his heart.  _

_ The cricking of metal can be heard as he tries to move the swings, feet awkwardly hitting his chest on every push forward. The tanned boy looked up at the moon and offers it a smile before releasing a shaky sigh. He turns to the person sitting on another swing beside him, reaching out a warm hand to pull out his cold ones before running a thumb through the skin. “Don’t be. Just promise me you’ll come back.” _

_ “I will,” he says, gaining a lot more confidence regarding his words when he watches how the smile on the boy’s face widens, showing a toothy grin, the streetlight just a few feet behind him casting a glow on him. He’s sure he’ll be coming back to this.  _

_ Come home to him. _

_ The boy releases a relieved sigh this time through his smile before looking at the snow piling up in front of them.  _

_ “I’ll be waiting then.” _

_ It’s a promise Wonwoo is sure to keep. _

_____________________________________________

**11:53 AM, December 21, 2018**

**Manhattan, New York City**

**Time Square**

  
  


The click of a shutter resounds amidst the noise of the crowd in Times Square on a cold noon. Wonwoo blows on the film in between his thumb and forefinger, smiling as he slips out a sharpie from his coat’s pocket and write a date on it. Putting his polaroid back into its bag together with the film and pen, he slips his phone out to take a self photo, nudging his round-rimmed glasses up his nose before smiling wide with a v sign beside his reddening cheeks. 

“Wonwoo!” 

It’s another winter day in New York City, the snow cascading down into small pieces around them as chill-inducing breeze continues to blow at people and trees. Checking the photo on his phone, he added a heart sticker before pressing send. Locking his phone right after and sliding it back at his jeans’ pocket, Wonwoo looks up just in time to see a man approaching him. 

And suddenly he was tackled in a hug. “Fuck, it’s cold,” Junhui mutters, clinging to Wonwoo as if he’s not a whole feet taller than him. Wonwoo gives him a few rubs on his back before pulling away to look at him.

“Hello to you, too, asshole! Shoot’s done?” Wonwoo asks, reaching out for the blazer that Junhui handed to him, the boy nodding at him as an answer. Wonwoo turns around to walk inside the tent where the whole stylist team are huddled in the small heater they have brought with them, the model following right behind him. 

Wonwoo retrieves a thick black coat from a chair, throwing it at Junhui and laughing when the man throws him a glare. His nose is quickly turning red from the cold and Wonwoo kinda feels bad for his friend. Well maybe not too bad, it’s not like he’s the only one stuck in the cold.

“Thank God, that’s the last shoot. I don’t think I can stay out there anymore for another second,” Junhui complains, his voice already scratchy and deep voice cracking some more, reaching for the coffee cup handed to him and bowing to the staff with a lot of appreciation dripping from the “Thank you” he offered. “Seriously, I don’t know how you guys managed to do it in the winter but I swear this is gonna be the last time I’m accepting a job for a Winter Collection.”

Wonwoo just chuckles at Junhui’s mumbling, shaking his head as he checks his iPad to see if they are done for the day, looking up from it to give a few directions to his juniors about packing everything up. “Must suck to be you, huh?”

Junhui rolls his eyes, sitting on a chair and spinning it around so he can come face to face with their stylist. “Sucks to be us. We’re both stuck here in the cold. I feel so bad for the lighting staff and photographers.” 

“Aren’t you a sweetheart?” Wonwoo teases, voice dropping with sarcasm. He scrunches his face when Junhui crumples a tissue on his hand to throw at him, sticking his tongue out once Wonwoo manages to remove the tissue from blocking his view. “Fuck you.”

“I would love to but you’re not my type,” Junhui shrugs. He gives Wonwoo, who rolled his eyes at his statement, a smirk that only made the boy shake his head at Junhui, turning his back on him to double check if there’s any clothing or footwear that was used in the shoot that has not been packed yet. “Remember when you flirted with me at the bar when we first met? That was gold. What was your pick-up line again, something about seeing a-”

Wonwoo drops the things on his hand to turn back at Junhui with a threatening gaze, “shut up! I was drunk, okay?” he counters him but Junhui just gave him a “sounds fake but okay” look before sipping on his coffee. “I hope you choke,” Wonwoo threatens but regrets it a second after when Junhui opens his mouth again.

“Oh, I always do. Would you like to hear about it?”

Wonwoo can do nothing but throw the sneaker in his hand at Junhui to shut him up.

Junhui laughs.

  
  
  


Almost everything is packed up and now the whole magazine team that was part of the project were gathered together inside the tent, the director thanking them for their hard work for the past 3 years they’ve all been travelling together for shoots and covering of stories from all places around the world.

“You all did so great and believe me when I say that it was an honor for me to have worked with all of you great professionals. I would especially like to offer my thanks to Wonwoo, our team’s head fashion stylist, together with his team, for flying out of the HQ just to get wardrobes and score us backstage passes for Fashion Weeks. We would be nothing without you, Won,” Hyuna continues as she spreads his arms to give Wonwoo a hug. “We’re really thankful you accepted our offer 3 years ago to fly to London for this job. You were a gem.”

Wonwoo offers her a grateful smile, hugging Hyuna once again before proceeding to give sideways hug to the team he had built over the course of 3 years. 

Looking around at everyone in the room, Wonwoo sighs as warmth fills his heart. It’s another family he had gained through the industry. Ones he can trust and assures him that they would have his back no matter what. 

Tomorrow starts his new journey as he leaves this family and come home to his old one back in Seoul. 

Wonwoo’s gaze lands on Junhui who winks at him as if he had read what flooded his mind the moment he thought of home. 

_ Wide smiles, dreamy gazes, warm hands. _

Wonwoo can’t wait.

  
  


**12:21AM, December 24, 2018**

**Seoul, South Korea**

**Airplane to Seoul**

_ “Hello, passengers. We are now approaching Incheon International Airport. Landing would take approximately 20 minutes. Kindly stay seated with your seatbel-” _

Wonwoo snaps out of his daze as a head hits his shoulder and he lets out a small chuckle when he sees Junhui’s sleeping form. Looking one last time at the recent photo he took before leaving New York, he lets out a smile and turns his attention to the window, completely ignoring the announcement from the flight attendants in front of the plane.

Tiny colorful lights welcome his vision as it twinkle through the dark sky surrounding the area of Seoul. Wonwoo can just see from their height the pointed tip of Namsan Seoul Tower, a wave of nostalgia hitting him as he remembers the last time he was there.

  
  
  


**04:37PM, April 22, 2015**

**Seoul, South Korea**

**Namsan Tower**

_ “Take a photo of me here!” _

_ Mingyu holds up his hand in a V sign as he sits down next to thousands of locks hanging from the railings. Words of promises, feelings and sadness written on each of it. A small smile graces Wonwoo’s face as he reviews the photo on his camera, nodding at Mingyu when he asks if it had come out well. _

_ “I look cute,” Mingyu comments, bumping his shoulder softly against his boyfriend before taking his hand in his warm ones, swinging it between their bodies as they continue walking. “Hey, you didn’t say anything.” _

_ Wonwoo just looks up at him, scrunching his brows together as if he’s thinking before giving Mingyu a blank look. “Well, kinda,” Wonwoo shrugs, biting at his lower lip to stop himself from smiling and breaking his act. _

_ He gets his desired reaction when Mingyu’s eyes widen, gaping at his boyfriend for the comment. “Kinda? KINDA? Have you seen me? Are you blind? Did you lose your contacts?” Mingyu continues on and on as he stands in front of Wonwoo to inspect his face, reaching his free hand out to check his eyes, making the older boy laugh. _

_ “Mingyu, oh my God, stop that,” Wonwoo says in between his laugh as Mingyu continues moving his head to check on him. “Stop! Okay, maybe you’re cute.” _

_ “MAYBE?” Mingyu puts his other hand up - that’s still intertwined with his - to squish Wonwoo’s face in between his hands, making the boy’s cheeks bunched up and his lips form into a pout. “Tell me I’m cute.” _

_ Wonwoo glares up at him, trying to wiggle his face out of Mingyu’s warm hands but his boyfriend just squeezes his face more. “Mingoo, ishhtap.” _

_ “Hmm, what?” Mingyu asks.  _

_ “Mingoo, yorcutehdkajhd.” _

_ Mingyu releases the hold he has on Wonwoo’s face but does not remove his hands from it. “Say it again, babe.” _

_ “Fine,” Wonwoo huffs, scrunching his nose at Mingyu and giving the younger boy a blank look when he refuses to let go of Wonwoo’s face. “You’re cute. Happy now?”  _

_ Wonwoo’s eyes widen at Mingyu’s next action, his cheeks warming up when his boyfriend squishes his face again to plant a long smooch on his now pouty lips. _

_ “I love you,” Mingyu whispers through the distance between them when he pulled away, smiling widely at Wonwoo before claiming his lips again in a kiss, standing in the middle of Namsan Tower during a summer day, smelling like blooming flowers and the calming sea. _

  
  
  


**01:19AM, December 24, 2018**

**Seoul, South Korea**

**Incheon International Airport**

_ _

The cold breeze of Seoul is what welcomes them the moment they step out of the airport after going through immigration and getting their luggage. Leaning all their bags on the side, Junhui stretches his arms up his head, his nose scrunching as he yawns and turns his head to look at his best friend.

“What?” Junhui asks, fixing his glasses up his nose before fixing the army green baseball cap on his head.

Wonwoo just shakes his head at his friend’s actions before smiling. “Aren’t you feeling cold?” he gestures at his outfit, a neon blue windbreaker partnered with a pair of gray cotton shorts and his yellow converses. A white fanny pack is hanging around his chest. “Like that,” Wonwoo finishes. 

Junhui shrugs his shoulders at him before pulling at the black coat - Wonwoo’s coat - he’s wearing, sliding his hands on the pockets and looking at the street in front of them, a smirk making its way on his face. ”What can we do, I’m hot. The cold never bothered me.”

Different types of cars and cabs passed by them and Wonwoo inhales the breeze, deciding to just ignore the man beside him after he gives him an unimpressed stare. He can’t help but think that despite the cold that the winter season brings, he feels warm as it sinks into him that he’s finally back.  _ And soon, he’ll be home. _

A familiar black Audi A7 stops just a few feet away from where they’re standing and a bright smile lights up Wonwoo’s face as the window rolls down to reveal a man he had also missed, grinning wide at him with his now gray hair brushed up and away from his forehead.

“Hao!” Wonwoo calls, looking back at Junhui, who he caught staring wide-eyed at the man who arrived, the pink on his cheeks not escaping his sight. Smirking, Wonwoo pull at his arms with his luggage on the other as they approach the car. 

As they walked closer to where Minghao is now standing, leaning back on his car, Wonwoo’s heart starts beating fast. He can’t believe Mingyu’s best friend would be the first person he’ll ever see upon stepping foot on South Korea’s soil once again. 

As they near the car, Minghao pushes himself away from where he’s leaning to meet them, taking the luggage on Wonwoo’s hand to pull it behind him and stepping to give the older man a hug. “Ahhhh, you smell like the airplane, of course,” the man jokes, a chuckle slipping through his lips when Wonwoo gives him a playful glare. 

“What does even airplane smells like?” Wonwoo asks, scrunching his face in confusion, hitting Minghao once again when he mouths a “you” before turning to the man standing quietly beside him. Raising an eyebrow at the two, Wonwoo pulls once more at Junhui’s hand to loop their arms together, wiggling his brows at the model before turning back to Minghao who spoke first.

Minghao crosses his arms on his chest, giving Junhui a head to toe look before raising an eyebrow at Wonwoo. The man realized it’s Minghao’s “trying to be intimidating” look that works more than usual despite his cute face. 

“You didn’t tell me you were coming with someone. Is this your boyfriend?” Minghao questions coldly, eyes not leaving Junhui. Wonwoo looks at the model beside him before turning back to Minghao, squinting his eyes at the red coloring the latter’s cheeks.  _ Interesting. _

Wonwoo was about to tell Minghao “no”when Junhui suddenly steps in front of him, reaching out a hand to Minghao. Despite the man’s sharp features and cold demeanor, Wonwoo knows the model is far from being  _ that _ . Junhui is really not as mysterious as he looks like. He had been fooled once as well.

“Nope. My name is Junhui and I’m not his boyfriend,” Junhui introduces himself, looking at Minghao expectantly, gesturing at his outstretched hand that Minghao takes in his with wary. Minghao gives Wonwoo a look of “what the fuck” but he just nods at him behind Junhui. He’ll introduce them properly later. 

With their hands clasped together, Wonwoo is sure there’s a smug smile on Junhui’s face as he finishes his introduction. He doesn’t even want to hear the next thing his best friend would say but Wonwoo still braces himself.

“But I can be yours,” Junhui finishes, winking at Minghao right after. Wonwoo watches as Minghao’s mouth falls open, the red creeping up his cheeks and on the tip of his ears not escaping him, and apparently Junhui’s gaze. “You’re cuter when you flustered like this.”

“W-what? I-I’m..” Minghao stutters, seemingly snapping out of his thoughts as he turns to face his car and then his friends for a while before stopping and taking a deep breathe. “L-let’s go. I’ll take you to your hotel,” he mumbles in a hurry, running towards the driver side of his car, avoiding Junhui’s gaze.

Wonwoo steps out from behind Junhui, slapping the man on his arm. “Look at what you’ve done!” He hisses at his friend, shaking his head before walking past him and into the passenger seat. Wonwoo turns back to see Junhui giving him a wide-eyed look, fake innocence taking over his expression. Wonwoo is sure he’d be a good actor if only he gives it a shot. 

Barely a day in Seoul and he already did a good deed, which is setting up his best friend of 3 years to his (ex’s boyfriend) long-time friend. Looks like the holiday spirit is with him this year.

Wonwoo smiles.

  
  
  


The city lights blur as Minghao speeds up on the streets. Seoul is still as beautiful as when he left. Maybe even more now. It looks like nothing much has changed. The city is still so alive even in the late hour and Wonwoo thinks, maybe the day being the eve of Christmas has something to do with it. He sighs as he leans his head on his seat and turned to look out the window, tapping his finger on his thighs to the beat of the song playing from the car’s radio. 

_ The sky’s moon is floating like my heart _

_ Our love fills the sky with sparks that fly up _

“This is such a nice song,” Wonwoo comments as they continue driving through the empty streets, gaze still trained out the window, trying hard to look up at the dark sky to see if a moon is visible from where they are. Minghao just hum beside him making Wonwoo turn to the rearview mirror just in time to see a knowing smile spread across his friend’s face. “What?”

Minghao meets his eyes and shakes his head. “It’s nothing.”

It doesn’t feel like nothing though but Wonwoo lets it be. He checks the rearview mirror again and sees Junhui dead asleep on the backseat, a pair of earphones plugged in his ears. 

Silence fills them up again and Wonwoo just continues listening to the song, slowly analyzing each word being sang. For some reason, his heart started thumping inside his chest loudly. 

“You going to the annual party later?” Minghao breaks the silence, turning his head at Wonwoo to see his reaction. For some reason, this made the girl older man straighten up on his seat. 

Since building a friendship with Minghao and their friends during his college years in Seoul, they always held an annual party during Christmas Eve since most of their families are either outside of Seoul or were not in South Korea at all. They’ve begun the ritual of celebrating christmas together since that day they all bumped into each other on a bar somewhere in the outskirts of Seoul. The years after that are spent on that same place with the same people and nothing but flowing beers and laughter. Wonwoo remembers this with a smile on his face. 

It was during one of those parties as well when Mingyu had confessed to him. 

  
  


**11:39PM, December 24, 2013**

**Gwangjin-gu, Seoul**

**WooBar, W Hotel**

_ Everyone laughs harder as Minghao falls down his chair from laughing too much because of a story Joshua was telling them about how his professor in Literature accidentally played gay porn in their class instead of the presentation he prepared. Seungcheol helps Minghao to get up, laughter still spilling in between his lips while Mingyu shakes uncontrollably beside Wonwoo. _

_ “I-Imagine our faces when we hear a guy groan?! It-” Joshua wheezes, “it was so shocking but also so priceless,” he finishes, trying hard to catch his breath. Wonwoo laughs together with them, hiding his face behind his hands, his whole body leaning on Mingyu’s side.  _

_ Their laughter dies down and only the song playing inside the bar can be heard. They all look at each other, little giggles still making its way in between their lips. Wonwoo wipes at the lids of his eyes before looking up just in time to see Mingyu looking right back at him. They locked gazes before erupting into laughter once again. _

_ “Stop laughing!” Mingyu scolds, trying to school his face on a blank expression before wheezing. “Seriously, Wonwoo. Stop!” _

_ Wonwoo hits Mingyu’s arm repeatedly, his other hand clutching at the table in front of them. “What?! You’re the one who keeps on laughing!” _

_ “They’re doing their weird mating call again what the fuck,” Soonyoung deadpans from beside Jihoon, shaking his head at both their friends.  _

_ “Get a room!” Joshua shouts in front of them, throwing a peanut at their direction that Mingyu throws back at him with a glare.  _

_ Seungcheol takes a tissue out of the box before crumpling it in his hand. “Just ask him out already!” he shouts at Mingyu. Seungcheol winces right after, clutching on his right leg. “Fuck you, Gyu!” _

_ Wonwoo stops laughing upon hearing Seungcheol’s statement. It’s not really a secret that he had been interested in Mingyu back during their freshman year. But they’ve been so close since then that it just felt natural to him being with the younger man. Sometimes, a thought about the man being his boyfriend still floods his mind but he dismisses it immediately, knowing he wouldn’t stand a chance when their whole university practically bends down on their knees on Mingyu’s presence. Even if he’s clumsy and a huge dork. _

_ “Guys, cut it out,” Wonwoo tries to break the building tension around them, gaze wandering around their table to see the expressions on his friends’ faces. “What are you even talking about?” he asks, letting out an awkward laughter. _

_ Soonyoung shakes his head as he slumps on Jihoon’s side while Seungcheol just hits his palm on his forehead. Joshua is looking at the both of them with sarcasm written all over his face as if asking him “really?! You didn’t know?!” while Minghao sits up properly to pat Mingyu on the back, “some people can be really oblivious sometimes” Wonwoo hears him whisper to Mingyu.  _

_ Mingyu clears his throat, sitting up properly on his seat as well. Wonwoo watches him as he gives their friends a wide-grin, his eyes widening as if to tell them to shut up. But why?! _

_ “OH GOD I CAN’T WITH THIS THEY’RE BOTH SO-” _

_ “I like you.” Mingyu suddenly blurts out, cutting out Soonyoung’s rant and all of them blinks at him in surprise, following where his gaze is trained on. _

_ Wonwoo feels his heart squeeze but smiles nonetheless. “O-Oh...” _

_ “Wait, you like Joshua-hyung?” Jihoon pipes up, wiping down the drop of beer on his chin when he spits it out upon Mingyu’s confession. _

_ Mingyu’s eyebrows furrow before it lifts up his forehead, disappearing under his fringe as if he had just realized what he said. “W-WHAT?!” He turns to Wonwoo and frowns at the look of acceptance on his friend’s face. “I-I mean, what? I mean,” Mingyu stumbles over his words turning to his friends then back to Wonwoo. “It’s not. It’s you. I don’t like Joshua-hyung!” He turns his whole body to Wonwoo, almost falling down his seat if not for Minghao’s arm that reached out to steady him. “Thanks, dude,” Mingyu says, patting Minghao’s hand. _

_ Mingyu clears his throat again before taking a deep breath. “Fuck, okay. I’m doing this.”  _

_ He takes the hand Wonwoo has on the table into his, squeezing it tightly. Mingyu bites on his bottom lip, looking at their friends from the side of his eyes and Wonwoo follows his gaze. He saw Jihoon and Soonyoung nod at him. _

_ “I like you. Like, since last year. A lot. Go on a date with me?” Mingyu says in one breathe, his eyes blinking rapidly right after as he bites on his lips again. His whole body is slowly slouching, making himself appear so small, as if to disappear if Wonwoo rejects him and says no. “Uhhh…” _

_ Wonwoo blinks his eyes up at him and he swears if not for the loud volume of the music inside the bar, their friends could probably hear the sound of his heart thudding loudly inside his chest. He inhales through his nose before intertwining his fingers with Mingyu’s longer ones that’s holding onto his, looking down and smiling how perfectly they fit. _

_ “I like you, too, Mingyu,” Wonwoo confesses, loud enough for only Mingyu to hear, feeling his cheeks heat up and his nose scrunching because of the wide smile that’s slowly blooming on his face. _

_ Their friends are holding their own breathing around them, looking in between Wonwoo and Mingyu as they get wrapped in their own bubble, probably forgetting about the world around them as they drown in each other’s eyes.  _

_ Apparently, what he said was loud enough for all of them at the table to hear. _

_ “And…?” Soonyoung comments, leaning on the table to look both at Mingyu and Wonwoo. Wonwoo can’t help but turn his gaze down as small chuckles burst out his lips. He slowly looks up at Mingyu, his heart settling down as he takes in the gentle smile Mingyu’s directing at him. And.. is that tears welling up his eyes? _

_ “And I would love to go out with you?” Wonwoo finishes with a nervous chuckle, the pitch of his voice turning up, making the statement sounds like a question. He doesn’t get to let another word out before people around them are shouting and he finds himself wrapped inside a pair of sturdy arms, the warmth coming from Mingyu’s body consuming him. Wonwoo also feels a kiss on his hair.  _

_ “Santa really gave me what I wish for this year, huh?” Mingyu whispers on his temple before dropping another kiss on the skin there, pulling Wonwoo away from him to give his another wide grin. “Merry christmas, love!” _

_ Wonwoo looks around him and watches as the people with them greet each other a merry christmas with hugs and kisses. He watches as Soonyoung pulls Jihoon in his arms to kiss his forehead, smiling lovingly down at his boyfriend when he pulled away. Witnesses when Seungcheol intertwined his fingers through Joshua’s slender ones. And a smile pulled up his face as his gaze drops on Minghao’s smiling eyes, giving Wonwoo a thumbs up from behind Mingyu. _

_ Finally… Finally, Wonwoo meets Mingyu’s warm gaze. He smiles to himself before placing a hand on Mingyu’s nape to pull him down for a kiss. _

_ “Merry Christmas, Gyu.” _

  
  


**10:30PM, December 24, 2018**

**Gwangjin-gu, Seoul**

**WooBar, W Hotel**

The crowd of people outside on the streets is what welcomes Wonwoo and Junhui as they step out of the cab in front of the W Hotel, paying their fare before bowing down in thanks to the cab driver. Junhui looks around him, smiling at the lights hanging around them before looking up at the building in front of them.

“Are you sure I can join you guys?” Junhui asks, biting on his lips sounding unsure. When Minghao brought up the party earlier today to Wonwoo, he asked if Junhui can tag along with them and with his cheeks reddening, Minghao nods at him.

Wonwoo offers Junhui a comforting smile, hanging a clothed arm around his friend’s shoulders as he leads both of them to walk inside. “Of course. You’re my best friend, remember?”

Junhui snorts at that, pulling Wonwoo’s arm away to wrap his own around the man’s shoulders instead, pulling Wonwoo close beside him so that strangers won’t bump into him. “I can’t believe you just said that with a straight face, who the fuck are you?”

Wonwoo elbows him for that, smirking as Junhui winces beside him, his other hand clutching on the side of his body. “I changed my mind about setting you up with Minghao just for that,” Wonwoo teases, shrugging Junhui’s shoulders off but the man only wrap his arms around his body to hug him tight.

“Noooo! I’m sorry, please take that back. You are my best friend. Cheesy confessions and all,“ Junhui pleads, hanging off Wonwoo’s shoulders while shaking his body. “Nonuuuuu!”

Wonwoo slaps his friend’s arm away from him, giving Junhui a disgusted look. “Stop that! You look so ridiculous.”

“You love me though, best f-”

A body suddenly collided on their back and Junhui turns around in surprise as he looks down at the blond man now wrapped around Wonwoo. “Hey, let him go,” Junhui warns, standing up to his full height to pull on the man’s shirt collar, but he immediately lets it go when he receives a kick on his shin.

“Who are you?” the blond man hisses back at him with a glare. Wonwoo turns around, snorting upon seeing their companion before a smile makes it way to his face. “Wonwoo!”

“Hello to you, too, Soonyoung-ah.” 

Soonyoung’s cheeks bunches up his face as a wide grin settles on his face, his eyes turning into crescents before he’s jumping to wrap his arms around Wonwoo again, swaying their bodies together in the middle of the sidewalk while Junhui looks at them with confusion in his eyes. “Yah! Why did you ask Minghao to pick you up when I’m your best friend? I can’t believe that is how you’ll betray me.”

Soonyoung pulls away from him and turns to Junhui. “And who’s this- Oh wow, he’s handsome,” his friend comments, looking Junhui up and down and reaching out a hand to poke at his cheeks. “Oh my God, is he-?”

“What?” Wonwoo asks, looking at his best friend in confusion before what Soonyoung might be thinking about Junhui dawns on him. “No. Soonyoung, no.”

“Holy shit,” Soonyoung whispers and Wonwoo doesn’t even have the chance to say something before he’s pulling them inside the hotel to the bar where they frequently celebrates their Christmas together. 

They stop on a set of tables pushed together and Wonwoo’s heart thumps loudly on his chest as he takes in the people sitting. They are not this many the last time he was here. 

“Guys! Our guest of the night is here!” Soonyoung announces and all of them stopped their conversations to look at their direction. 

The first person Wonwoo spots is Seungcheol. His then blonde hair is now back to black, cleanly swept up his forehead. Seungcheol waves a hand at him and Wonwoo can’t help but follow older man’s arm that is now wrapped around a man he’s sure he hadn’t met yet. “This is Jeonghan,” Seungcheol introduces the person sitting beside him when he follows Wonwoo’s gaze. “He’s my fiance.”

Wonwoo nods in understanding. Looking at the tall man sitting beside Jeonghan which turns out to be Jihoon, his black hair hidden underneath his beanie, who smiles up at Wonwoo, waving his fingers at him in greeting. Wonwoo turns to the person beside Jihoon and releases a relieved breath to see Minghao and not someone else. He follows Minghao gaze and sees Junhui behind him. Turning back to Minghao, Wonwoo finds snapping his head away. 

“Hey, Won,” Joshua greets, standing up to pull the chair beside him, offering it to Wonwoo. He turns to see Joshua’s boyfriend Seokmin, who’s nods at him. Wonwoo smiles back and bows at him. “That man sitting on Seungcheol’s right is Chan. He’s Jeonghan’s younger brother. And that’s Seungkwan sitting beside Hansol, he’s Hansol’s boyfriend, “ Joshua gestures at the rest of the people sitting around their table. “You remember Hansol, right? Seungcheol’s cousin?”

Wonwoo nods, slowly becoming overwhelmed seeing both familiar and unfamiliar faces on the table. He had always been one to keep his friend circle small but looking at the people around him, Wonwoo guesses a few more won’t hurt. Wonwoo takes a deep breath before offering a smile to them and bowing down, settling himself down on the chair that Joshua pulled out for him. 

The music continues playing in the background and Wonwoo feels like there’s something missing. They have too many people in the table, much more than he’s used to but why does he feel like it’s still not complete? 

Junhui clears his throat behind them and Wonwoo jumps in surprise because that’s it. That’s what he’s forgetting!

“Holy shit, Junhui, I’m sorry,” Wonwoo stands up from his seat, moving into the other empty one as he ushers Junhui to show himself to the table. Wonwoo turns to his friends. “I actually brought someone with me,” he says sheepishly, hand coming up to rub at his nape and his gaze locking with Minghao, wiggling his eyebrows at the man. Minghao only rolls his eyes but even in the dim lighting of the bar, Wonwoo can see the flush on his cheeks.

Wonwoo takes Junhui’s hand in his, pulling the man to stand beside him, smiling. “This is Junhui-”

“And I’m Mingyu,” someone announces from behind them and before Wonwoo can even react, Junhui’s hand was pulled from him. Turning around, he witness as Mingyu shakes Junhui’s hand, a sarcastic smile pasted on the taller man’s face. And finally, Wonwoo can see from his peripheral as Mingyu turns to him, his gaze settling at Wonwoo’s form, his perfect eyebrows disappearing under his black fringe. 

And something just clicked inside Wonwoo. Now, he knows what has been missing.

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo calls out in a quiet voice. And just like every time they are together, it’s like everything disappears and the two of them are left on their own world. He meets Mingyu’s warm brown eyes and he feels his heart thumping loudly inhis chest. Mingyu gives him a tightlipped smile, his hand still gripping tight on Junhui’s who's now looking at them back and forth. Junhui’s mouth form into a ‘O’ in realization, the moment in front of him slowly sinking in. 

“So, you are Mingyu,” Junhui comments, breaking the tense silence between Mingyu and Wonwoo. He pulls his hand away from Mingyu’s grip, a smirk coming to his face. 

“Junhui, as you’ve heard, I’m-”

“Wonwoo’s best friend from the states and my date today,” Minghao interjects, standing up from his seat to drag Junhui from where he’s standing between Mingyu and Wonwoo. Wonwoo can’t even follow Minghao’s actions because his gaze is still locked on Mingyu. He can’t believe he’s here right now, in front of him. That this is a reality. Mingyu is within distance and he could actually touch him if he reaches out a hand.

Mingyu’s the one who breaks away from their stare down, walking towards where Wonwoo is still standing, his gaze following Mingyu’s every move as the man settles on the chair where Junhui was just a few minutes ago. Wonwoo licks his lips, he can feel his hands starting to get clammy and he finally snaps out of it when Mingyu sits down beside him, greeting their friends before turning to smile up at him again. Wonwoo blinks, a smile forming on his face as well as he takes his seat, feeling his face heat up for some unknown reason.

It’s been 3 years of waiting for this day. Since that time that Wonwoo left with his luggage, a day doesn’t pass by without him thinking about Mingyu. The only contact he had back in Seoul is his brother, occasionally Soonyoung and Minghao. Funny how he stayed in contact with his ex’s best friend without knowing how Mingyu was doing. 

It’s not like Minghao doesn’t tell Wonwoo. He does. But mostly it's when Minghao tells him how their other friends are doing. Minghao would mention Mingyu’s name in passing, making Wonwoo’s heart skip a beat when he does, but that’s just it. They try not to talk about him because Minghao knows how much it hurts for them both to make a decision to be apart.

Wonwoo remembers their conversation on the park near his apartment, when they both decided to just break up so no one gets hurt badly. They thought about what would possibly happen if the distance between them starts to break them apart. Both him and Mingyu agreed that it’s better to end it on good terms instead of continuing their relationship and getting to a point where they’d hate each other for whatever reason. Or worse, one of them would fall out of love. 

Wonwoo sure did not. Keeping in mind what Mingyu had asked of him the night Wonwoo told him about his project offer from abroad. 

_ “Just promise me you’ll come back.” _

And now here he is.  _ Does he still want me back? _

Conversations flow freely around them and Wonwoo secretly thanks whoever is up there for this moment. He realizes he had missed this. Spending the holidays with his second family. They might be bigger now but everything still feels the same. There’s still that certain bond between them that did not go away despite him being away for 3 years.

Minghao had to assure him that they’re really all waiting for him to be back. That everyone misses him. Wonwoo was so worried that it’s not going to be the same anymore. He had missed so much special events. Especially Seungcheol’s engagement. All he knew about it was that Seungcheol was dating the guy for 2 years. 

Sadness consumes him when he realizes he wasn’t there as well when Mingyu finally graduates from his architecture degree. 

**02:07 AM, September 2, 2014**

**Han River, Seoul**

_ The light breeze plays with the long locks of Mingyu’s hair as Wonwoo watches him on his element. Mingyu had dragged him out of his apartment, telling Wonwoo to accompany him somewhere he could finish his project. _

_ Wonwoo watches as Mingyu’s hand continues it’s strokes on the sketchpad perched on his folded knees, tongue jutting out in between his lips in concentration as he studies the structure of the bridge in front of them before going back to the paper on his lap. _

_ “Why do I even need to be here?” Wonwoo asks, laughing. He cards a hand through Mingyu’s hair, scratching at his scalp just like how he likes it to keep him relaxed. Mingyu’s growing hair not escaping his eyes. “You really need a haircut.” _

_ Mingyu hums, hands still moving on the white canvas, the bridge slowly coming into life through every stroke of his pencil. “For inspiration.” _

_ Wonwoo turns to him again, slightly leaning forward to look at the side of Mingyu’s face, the only view he has since Mingyu is sitting with his back leaning on Wonwoo’s side. “What was that?” _

_ “Dragged you here for inspiration. I couldn’t go out with just myself, you know that,” Mingyu explains, attention still focused on what he’s doing. His hand stops when Wonwoo stays silent. The smile on his face is what welcomes Mingyu’s sight once he turns his head to check on his boyfriend.  _

_ Wonwoo turns his face away fromMingyu, licking at his lips, trying to stop himself from smiling too much and ignoring the butterflies flapping on his stomach. “You could’ve asked Minghao to accompany you. _

_ “Or Jihoon,” he tries to defend, playing with his fingers. Wonwoo feels Mingyu pull himself up, the weight on his side gone. Mingyu copies Wonwoo’s position, sitting while facing the river, slouching his body down so he can rest his head on Wonwoo’s shoulders. _

_ “They’re not you though,” Mingyu answers, shrugging. Wonwoo only laughs at this and let’s Mingyu continue to do his work in silence. _

_ “Whatever you say, Architect Kim. Whatever you say.” _

_ The grin Mingyu directs back at him is enough to lose a night of his sleep. _

**11:21PM, December 24, 2018**

**Gwangjin-gu, Seoul**

**WooBar, W Hotel**

  
  


The popping of the bottle of wine snaps Wonwoo out of his thoughts, startling on his seat and he hears a quiet chuckle beside him. He turns to his side, meeting Mingyu’s gaze, and sees as the younger man’s lips stretch on his teeth into a smile. Wonwoo heart starts beating fast again as he realizes how much he misses this smile of his. Mingyu’s cute fangs poking out the side of his lips. There’s nothing more he had wanted to do at this moment than to hug him and maybe press his lips on Mingyu’s plump ones to taste his smile.

_ But do I have the right to? _

“What?” Mingyu asks, nudging at his feet with his bigger one under the table, catching Wonwoo’s gaze in his. Wonwoo retaliates by kicking his feet back, sticking his tongue out at Mingyu before chuckling at the frown that appears on his face.

“You’re the one who laughed at me!” Wonwoo protests, reaching a hand out to pinch the skin on Mingyu’s hand when the man makes a face on him. “You’re so ugly.”

Mingyu’s eyebrows shot up at that, giving Wonwoo a look of disbelief. “Ugly? I’m ugly? Did you finally become blind? Hyung, I know you’re blind but,  _ what? _ ” 

Wonwoo does not expect Mingyu’s next action, the chatter around their table stopping as he gasps at Mingyu, who’s now leaning in so close on his personal space. He can feel Mingyu’s breathe hitting the skin of his face, finding out he still smells the same. A mix of peppermint and sandalwood. Wonwoo goes cross eyed as Mingyu pushes his face closer to him.

“Here. Do you still think I’m ugly?” Mingyu asks in a low voice, eyes snapping from Wonwoo’s blinking ones before slowly going down at his lips. Wonwoo can’t help but follow as his tongue poke out to wet his lower lip.

Warmth fills Wonwoo’s being as everything washes over him all at once. The anticipation to meet his friends again, coming back home, meeting Mingyu, seeing him, how much he misses him and how badly he wants to wrap his arms around the man and tell him that he’s home. That he’s finally back. 

Wonwoo doesn’t realize a tear had already fallen down his eyes until Mingyu wipes a thumb on his cheeks, a look of worry and concern painting his handsome face.

“Hey,” Mingyu calls out. “Do I look that bad?”

Wonwoo snorts out a laugh and then a sob escaped his lips, shaking his head at Mingyu, his mouth pulling on a tight smile. 

“Then why are you crying?” Mingyu’s worried face comes into Wonwoo’s view despite his blurry vision due to the tears welling up his eyelids. Wonwoo sniffs, shaking his head some more as small chuckles escapes in between the sound of his sobbing. “Wonwoo-hyung.”

Hearing the sound of his name on Mingyu’s voice is what makes the dam loose. Wonwoo can’t stop the tears falling from his eyes as every emotion he had pent up inside him in order to survive the 3 years of being away from Mingyu starts to wash over him. Longing, sadness, affection and most of all,  _ love. _

Mingyu gathers Wonwoo on his arms. Pulling him against his warm body and it’s just so familiar Wonwoo can’t help but cry some more. He feels as Mingyu’s hand cards through his hair. Feels him lean forward on his seat in order to hug him better, swaying Wonwoo in his arms like he’s trying to make a child stop crying. 

Mingyu pulls away from him, leaning back to check on Wonwoo’s face. He cups Wonwoo’s face in between his large hands, thumbs swiping at the streaks of tears streaming down his face. The look of worry and affection Mingyu has on his face settles something on Wonwoo’s heart, urging him to return back inside the safety of the man’s arms. Wonwoo wraps his arms around Mingyu to hug him tightly like his life depended on it.

_ Travelling places I ain’t seen you in ages _

_ But I hope you come back to me _

_ My mind’s running wild with you faraway _

_ I still think of you a hundred times a day _

“I missed you,” Wonwoo mumbles, voice muffled on the cloth of Mingyu’s black turtleneck. A bittersweet smile paints his face as he hears the song playing in the background. It’s Christmas for fuck’s sake,  _ why does Wonwoo feel like everything’s out to get him today? _

“Gyu, I missed you so much,” Wonwoo repeats, the arms he has around Mingyu’s shoulder tightening. “You don’t know how badly I wanted to call you, but I don’t know if I’m still allowed to do that,” a sob, “not when I left you.”

Mingyu just continues carding a hand through his long locks, humming. Mingyu pulls away from the hug, a small laugh escaping through his lips as he wipes at his own face. “Really? In front of our friends?” the younger jokes, chuckling and Wonwoo joins him, wiping at his face as he looks around to find friends giving them both a gentle smile. He even catches Soonyoung releasing a relieved sigh beside Jihoon, looking up the ceiling with shining eyes. Wonwoo is kind of glad he’s not the only one getting emotional because of this.

_ I still think of you too if only you knew _

_ When I’m feeling a bit down and I wanna pull through _

_ I look over your photograph _

_ And I think how much I miss you, I miss you _

“Fuck,” Mingyu mutters lowly, sniffing before reaching out for his glass of water and offering it to Wonwoo. “Here, drink first. God, you’re making me cry, too. I just wanted to know if I was really ugly.”

Wonwoo chuckles, small sobs still racking through his body. “No. You still look as handsome as ever.”

They all laugh as Minghao groans from his seat. “Just get married already!”

Both their gazes meet after that, Mingyu giving him a gentle smile before standing up from his seat, offering a hand towards Wonwoo. “For the record, I really missed you, too. Come with me outside for a bit?”

Their friends all cheer in happiness as Wonwoo stands up to take Mingyu’s hands. Settling the glass on his hand down the table before sparing a glance at their friends, whose now watching them both with fond smiles etched on their faces.

_ I wish I knew where I was ‘cause I don’t have a clue _

_ I just need to work out some way of getting me to you _

_ ‘Cause I will never find a love like ours out hise _

_ In a million years, a million years _

  
  


Mingyu helps him pull on his coat, wrapping an arm around Wonwoo’s shoulder as they walk out of the bar and into the hotel’s lobby, dragging the older man into a corner away from people’s view. 

It’s like they are both suspended in time, their gazes locked on each other and they stay standing there, face to face, taking each other’s everything in as if they both can’t believe that this is really happening.

While Wonwoo keeps his promise on his mind during all those years, a fear still eats up against him at night about thoughts of Mingyu finding someone who can stay by his side. Someone who can love him more than Wonwoo did. He had his share of sleepless nights where he just stare at the ceiling in complete silence, sleep forgotten and his laptop opened to a page of plane tickets for flights back to Seoul. It happened so many times during the first year he’d been apart from him.

Not everyone can wait for something that’s not sure. And Wonwoo knew he would understand it if Mingyu ever does find someone who’s not him. He would have accepted it even if it hurts. ]

But this, this moment they are both suspended in, he certainly did not expect this.

Wonwoo had hoped for this a thousand times. Dreams of coming home to Mingyu’s arms and warm smile. He had thought of the feeling of Mingyu’s hands and lips pressing on his skin countless of times as Mingyu whispers his confession over and over again just to remind Wonwoo how much he loves him. He had spent nights just staring into the night sky, wherever he is, and getting comforted with the idea that as long as they are under the same sky, they would meet again. Maybe pick up where they left off and continue living the rest of their lives together.

“Junhui. Who is he?” It’s Mingyu who breaks the silence between them, voice low as he takes a step closer to Wonwoo. Just enough to let him have his own space to breathe but near enough so he can just reach out to him if ever Wonwoo decides to run away.  _ Wonwoo wants to laugh at the idea because he would never. Not when he’d been looking forward to this.  _

Wonwoo takes a deep breath before answering, offering Mingyu an assuring smile. “He’s a friend. A model. I’ve worked with him since I started the project assigned to me in London. Then I had the chance to continue working with him on plenty of other projects after that,” Wonwoo explains. He gathers all the bravery he had left in him to take Mingyu’s hand in his, the man’s eyes still unreadable as he waits for Wonwoo to finish. 

“I’m pretty sure he also likes your best friend,” Wonwoo chuckles, hearing Mingyu snort in front of him. He then proceeded telling Mingyu about what happened earlier at the airport when Minghao had picked them up. Once he finishes and Mingyu stops chuckling at what he said, Wonwoo looks up at him.

“Can I ask you something?” Wonwoo starts, the question he’s been dying to ask taking the front of his mind. “A-are you seeing someone?” he asks, cautious, turning his head down because he’s not sure he can handle the expression that would appear on Mingyu’s face. 

Mingyu just hums, fixing the hold Wonwoo has on his hand so he can intertwine their fingers together before answering. “I’m not. Not for the past 3 years.”

Wonwoo snaps his head up at that, Mingyu’s warm smile welcoming his vision. “I will be soon, though.”

_ I don’t want to be wasting time without you _

_ Don’t wanna throw away my life I need you _

_ Something tells me we’ll be alright _

_ But something tells me we’ll be alright alright _

Heat creeps up Wonwoo’s face upon Mingyu’s words. He can’t help but smile at the thought of it, turning to look at their intertwined hands. He can still hear the music playing from the inside and wow, it’s like life is giving him his own background music.

Mingyu takes his other hand, pulling it up to his face to press a kiss on it before meeting Wonwoo’s gaze, his vision swimming with so many questions waiting to be asked.

Wonwoo watches as Mingyu tries to settle himself, patiently waits for the man to voice out the questions in his head. Mingyu takes a deep breath.

“How long?”  _ are you staying?  _ Mingyu did not continue, letting the two-worded question hang over them, uncertainty and fear painting his face that made him look much younger than he is.

Suddenly, they’re back on the park, sitting on the pair of swings, Wonwoo breaking the news to him and both of them biting back their sob.

This time though, it’s different. Wonwoo pull both his hands away from Mingyu’s, reaching up to cup his face instead. The pale skin of his hands a beautiful contrast to Mingyu’s tanned skin and a warm comfort settling down between them as he turns his head up to a plant a kiss on the tip of Mingyu’s nose, right where his cute mole is. A chuckle went past Wonwoo’s lips as Mingyu’s face scrunches.

  
  


“For as long as we want,” Wonwoo answers in a whisper when he leans away, giving Mingyu a wide smile, his nose scrunching and his eyes forming into crescents. Happiness bursts through him and he feels like exploding.

They both hear as people around them shouts their christmas greetings to each other, but Wonwoo and Mingyu stay standing still in front of each other, caught in the moment with their eyes locked together and mirroring smiles painting their faces. 

“Merry Christmas, love,” Wonwoo greets, stepping closer to Mingyu’s space, the beating of his heart steadying as if it also realizes it’s place.  _ It’s home. _

Mingyu pulls him closer to him, leaning down the few centimeters difference between their heights with a huge grin etched on his ridiculously handsome face. A hand makes it way to Wonwoo’s cheeks and Mingyu leans in to whisper his greeting.

“Merry Christmas, hyung,” Mingyu starts, dropping a kiss to Wonwoo’s cheeks before pulling back to take the person in front of him all in again.

“Welcome home.”

Mingyu leans in to capture his lips in a sweet and gentle kiss, the exploding sounds of fireworks outside drowned by the music still playing from inside the bar and their own heartbeats. And suddenly, nothing else matters to Wonwoo but the move of Mingyu’s lips against his, fitting right just like a missing puzzle piece. There’s no spark or booming sounds just like how it was described in movies and books but the feeling, oh,  _ the feeling. _

_ My location unknown tryna find a way back home to you again _

_ I gotta get back to you gotta gotta get back to you _

_ My location unknown tryna find a way back home to you again _

_ I gotta get back to you gotta gotta get back to you _

The warmth and familiarity of it consumes them both. They pull away only to connect their lips again like they’re making up for lost time, Mingyu’s arms pulling Wonwoo’s body closer into him if that’s even possible. It’s a kiss that feels like coming home. Of finally knowing you’ve been found.

For the past 3 years, Wonwoo had been flying on different cities through plane rides. He had seen different cultures, eat different cuisines, capture the different beauty of all the places he had been to and sleep for months on different parts of the world. But there's nowhere he had been where he felt like he belonged. 

The experience was fun. It was great and he was grateful for risking everything in order to be part of those moments he had created with his past team. 

But he found his place now. Found his place again. And he’s most grateful for this.

Maybe Junhui isn’t the only one having a Christmas Miracle upon visiting Seoul after years of being away.

Because Wonwoo had made his way back home in the form of warm brown eyes, toothy smile and messy mop of black hair. 

Mingyu smiles down at him and places one last kiss on his lips. “Let’s join them?”

Wonwoo takes Mingyu’s hand in his, pulling the taller man in for one last hug before he’s dragging him inside. 

“Let’s do that.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
